Stupid Cupid
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Manta discovers what happens when he isn't supposedly, around Yoh and Anna. Just something I wrote out of YohAnna craveness. Oneshot.


Title: Stupid Cupid

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

A/N: This is a result of extreme boredom topped with Yoh-Anna fluff crave. So if it annoys you, doesn't make sense or seem a bit out of character, blame the YA fluff crave. WARNING!!! A lot of spoilers from dub and original anime as well as manga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh blinked, "So you have to go tonight?"

Manta nodded, staring at his feet. "I just came to tell you about it. I'm heading for the airport right now"

"Funny how you had to go right before Yoh's battle." Anna remarked lazily, pealing herself an apple.

"I-its not like I really want to go!!" Manta exclaimed glaring at the young itako, "Y-you just don't understand! I-"

"Hey, its fine." Yoh interrupted grinning carelessly, "We know how you're parents can get, Anna was just teasing you. Right Anna?"

"Hmm." Anna replied, frowning at her apple.

"Besides, I'd get to tell you all about how I won when you come back. You'll be the one missing live action"

Manta smiled faintly, "Yeah...but"

"I'll see you later then" Yoh smiled, "Look forward to the victory party!"

Manta grinned, "Yeah!"

"I thought you had to leave already." Anna said looking at Manta through the corner of her eyes.

"H-hai! See ya Yoh!" Manta cried, fleeing to his awaiting limo.

"Bye," Yoh waved watching Manta's limo disappear behind the Onsen walls.

"Tch. Excuses. Get on with your training Yoh." Anna ordered, walking up to her room.

Just as Anna disappeared from view, Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side.

"What are you thinking about Yoh-dono?" he asked smiling at the look on his friend's face.

Yoh chuckled leaning down to the floor, "Anna is something isn't she?" he said simply, strapping on his weight.

Amidamaru blinked, "Something?"

Getting up, Yoh stretched, "Lets go Amidamaru" he said before running off. Amidamaru decided not to pursue the topic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manta ran as fast as he could. His flight had been extended for five hours due to weather conditions, giving him just enough time to help Yoh with his wounds. Knowing the Shaman fight, Yoh must have definitely gotten hurt. And knowing Anna, Yoh must be trying to bandage himself right now! Why did his best friend get a fiance like Anna! He wouldn't be surprised if Anna was eating crackers right this moment while Yoh screamed and cried in pain and agony. Thinking of his friend in that situation made him run faster. His small arms carrying the first aid kit he bought just in case. Silently, he cursed his height. Couldn't he just, miraculously grow long legs in a time of crises?! His mom often said he would be experiencing a growth spurt soon. Looking at his father's figure, Manta highly doubted that.

'Finally!" He thought as the Funbury Inn came into view. Not waiting a moment to catch his breath, he fled inside when Yoh's scream made him stop dead on his track. That was no ordinary Anna popping out of nowhere scream.

"Stop fidgeting and it might not hurt so much!" Anna snapped from behind the door.

"But it burns!" Yoh cried

"What did you expect it to do?"

Manta, to say the least, was frozen in place. It was finally happening. Wait...what was happening? What was Anna doing in Yoh's room?! Why was Yoh with Anna? In a room? Screaming?!

"Manta dono?" Amidamaru whispered from behind. Manta jumped out of his skin but managed to keep silent. If Anna found out he was just behind the door, there's no telling what she would think he was doing?!

Quietly, he sneaked away from the door to a safe distance, where he was SURE she wouldn't be able to accuse him of eves dropping. Unfortunately because of the silence of the house, not eves dropping was out of the question.

"Ouch!"

"Yoh! If you don't stop hiding your wounds now I'll pour the whole bottle over you!"

"But it really hurts!!!"

Manta winced sensing tears in his friend's voice. For once Manta was not sure of what to do. He would like to go in and take over, but for some reason it felt...wrong. Like he was walking in on something private. At the same time he couldn't help not listening. He was only doing this to make sure his friend was alright of course. If Anna went too far he would barge in and take her torture!

...ok that was getting a bit too ahead of oneself. But he WOULD help Yoh run away. And the only reason he wasn't going in at that moment was because Anna would kill him. She was crazy. She didn't seem like she was in a not killing Manta if he barged in out of nowhere mood right at that moment.

Suddenly Anna screamed and the sound of glass shattering against the floor penetrated the hall.

"A-ANNA!" Yoh cried, but this time Anna didn't reply. Manta waited anxiously, but for once it was completely silent. Did Yoh accidentally killed her? Manta shook his head, Of course not! Yoh couldn't kill a fish! Then maybe that was Anna's scream of rage and murder? That can't be it...! Didn't Anna cried her eyes out when Tokagero had possessed Yoh? And when Hao in a way killed him? Anna wouldn't kill him!

..but then again there's no telling what she'd do when angry.

...Maybe he should wait a few more minutes before he did something. But what if Yoh died in that time?

Manta bit his lips and sneaked silently back towards the door. Maybe just a peak wouldn't be so bad...

...wrong.

Manta's eyes widened at the scene before him. Quickly shutting the door as silently as possible, he backed off and ran out the inn blushing furiously.

Blinking and sweat dropping at his friend's antics, Amidamaru went to inspect what made Manta react that way. A smile slowly crawled across his lips as he slipped his head out of the door.

A few minutes later...

Anna stepped out of the room, half soaked in a strong smelling liquid carrying a green basin. Wordlessly she slid the door close behind her and walked off. Amidamaru peered curiously at her before entering the room. Yoh was lying down propped on his arm, reading a magazine. Amidamaru noticed the corner of his lips were curled up slightly and his eyes steady and glazed, as though he didn't know what was placed in front of him.

"Yoh-dono?"

Looking up, Yoh grinned, "Hi, whats up?"

Amidamaru smirked, "Manta was here."

Yoh stared at Amidamaru for a few seconds before uttering a small "Oh".

There was a pregnant pause as the two continued to look at each other.

"Well..." Yoh started clearing his throat and trying not to smile, "we better search for him shouldn't we?"

Amidamaru nodded, still smirking.

"Amidamaru..."

"Hai Yoh-dono?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

Amidamaru chuckled, "Hai...Yoh-dono."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manta panted hard as he leaned against the refrigerator. What the heck was THAT?! Did he seriously see what he thought he saw?!!! B-But that was Yoh and ANNA!!! He knew them for...a year now!!! They weren't like that!!!

Manta felt his face turning scarlet once more as he recalled what he had seen in Yoh's bedroom. He was going to be sick. It was like running into his parents-no what was he THINKING! It wasn't THAT bad. It wasn't like-

If possible, Manta turned a deeper shade of red as inappropriate images of his two friends started emerging in his mind.

Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to shake them off, "No way I am definitely NOT THINKING OF THAT!" He screamed out loud.

"Thinking of what?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Manta screamed falling back against the kitchen floor.

Anna raised an eyebrow as Manta stared back at her in horror. His heart felt like it was running a fifty mile marathon.

"Whats wrong with you?" Anna snapped, frowning at the little midget.

"Y-N-nothing."

Anna sighed and shrugged, "Whatever. Get out of my way."

Manta did so as quickly as possible. Incapable of doing anything else except watching Anna carrying an emerald plastic basin to the kitchen sink, and turning on the tab.

"W-whats that for?"

"Yoh baka's room." Anna said shortly throwing a rag towards him, "The smell is enough to make anyone sick. Make sure it goes away."

"Smell?"

Anna didn't answer. Manta found this alarming. She was staring at the water running as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. A couple of minutes passed in silence. Manta continued to stare at Anna's back. She stood stock still in front of the kitchen sink. Not even acknowledging anything when the water started over flowing from the basin.

Before he could say anything, a ghost of a woman appeared from the corner of the refrigerator. Pointing at him.

Manta, wide eyed, pointed at himself. The ghost nodded before curling its finger at herself a couple of times. Calling him near her.

Now, Manta was a smart lad. He was a straight A student and much liked by all his teachers. He had even tutored a couple before he met Yoh and Anna to pass time.

Unfortunately, he felt like doing stupid things, to make sense of the world at the moment. So he followed the ghost.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy_

Out of nowhere, several hands sprouted out of the wall. Manta screamed.

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

Yoh and Anna blinked in the respective locations at his scream, "Manta?"

_I am in love and its a crying shame_

Amidamaru spotted a ghost of an old man looking at him. Raising an eye brow in question at the ghost, Amidamaru felt his lips tremble dangerously in amusement as the old spirit grinned cheekily and placed a finger against his lips.

_and I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

Anna blinked at the spot she had left Manta and frowned when she spotted him stomping awkwardly to the living room, "Did he hit his head at the airport?" she murmured to herself annoyed.

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning bout half past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school_

Suddenly the sound of water over flowing caught her attention. Startled she stared at it for a few seconds, as if she was confirming it really was overflowing. Getting back to her senses, she moved her hand to close the tap when another hand covered hers, closing it for her.

_Hey Hey set me Free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, not that she could since the annoying being was a bit too close to her. And she didn't wanted what happened earlier to repeat.

_You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart_

"You smell strongly of Antiseptic"

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown_

"And who's fault is that?" Anna snapped snatching her hand from under his and grabbing a nearby dishtowel.

_and I don't feature what your putting down_

Yoh smiled as Anna wiped her already dry hand.

_Well, since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_

"What do you want?" Anna snapped, not bothering to wait for Yoh to speak any longer.

"I was actually looking for Manta." Yoh admitted stepping away and stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

_Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

Turning around still wiping her hand with the dish towel, Anna eyed Yoh curiously, "How long?" she asked.

Yoh grinned recalling the certain moment in his room, "He's been here for quite a bit."

Eyes widening a bit in realization, Anna sighed and closed her eyes.

"In the living room."

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
and I don't feature what your putting down_

Yoh grinned, "Thanks Anna"

_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_

Opening her eyes again to watch Yoh trod off to the living room, she was caught off guard when instead of going after Manta, Yoh leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

_Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

Eyes widening, Anna felt too immobilize to do anything but stare as Yoh pulled back five seconds later, looking half as dazed as she felt.

_Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_

"I like that smell?" Yoh whispered as if it was the most reasonable excuse there was.

Hiding a smile, Anna turned back to the sink, picked up the basin and handed it to Yoh. Making sure to seem as expressionless as possible. "Stop talking nonsense."

_Stupid cupid_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manta stared bug eyed at the screen. He didn't knew where he was. At the moment, he honestly didn't cared. He didn't know how he got there or who brought him there. He couldn't recall anything after the ten to twenty slimy blue ghost hands grabbed him and sucked him in the wall. He didn't even know or cared how they did that. All he knew was he was sitting in that dark room, staring at the illuminating screen in front of him. Playing and re-playing what he had seen in Yoh's room.

Unfortunately, no matter how much he saw it, he couldn't believe it. It was like he was watching two complete strangers who looked like Yoh and Anna.

OK, so Anna did show a bit of her human side whenever Yoh managed to get himself almost killed, BUT THAT WAS ENTIRELY DIFFERENT!

He watched as Yoh winced and bit his lip while Anna patted alcohol soaked cotton on his cuts.

This was the fourth time he was watching Anna dabbing cotton at Yoh's wounds since the last hour.

Once again Anna soaked the cotton in the antiseptic bottle and neared it towards Yoh who recoiled wearily.

"L-let me dab it there! Seriously! You don't have to-"

"Shut up and hold still" Anna snapped as she leaned closer

Manta winced as Yoh screamed when Anna finally managed to press it against Yoh's forehead.

"Stop fidgeting and it might not hurt so much!" Anna snapped placing her hand on the floor to keep herself from falling.

"But it burns!" Yoh cried

"What did you expect it to do?" Anna sighed rolling her eyes and sitting upright to dab the cotton in antiseptic again.

Yoh straightened himself as well, glaring at Anna, "It didn't hurt that much when Manta used to do it." he murmured.

Unfortunately, Anna heard him.

Manta sweat dropped and sighed.

"Ouch!" Yoh yelped as Anna stabbed the cotton ball hard at a wound on his shoulder.

"Yoh did that on purpose...!" Yoh gasped hoarsely, eyes watering.

"Don't be ridiculous." Anna said calmly dabbing the cotton in alcohol again, "Now take off your shirt."

Startled, Yoh sweat dropped and started buttoning up his shirt as quickly as possible.

"Yoh! If you don't stop hiding your wounds now I'll pour the whole bottle over you!" Anna snapped glaring at Yoh with a vain popping on her forehead.

"But it really hurts!!!" Yoh whined, two fat trails of tears rolling down his eyes.

Glowering darkly at her fiance Anna tossed away the cotton ball and grabbed the glass bottle. Yoh's eyes widened in horror as out of instincts, he grabbed Anna's arms before she could come any closer. Anna was expecting that. Before Yoh could realize what was happening, Anna had tilted the bottle right over his half buttoned shirt. Eyes wide in alarm, Yoh jerked Anna's hand away, sending the bottle flying out of her grasp and its content spraying down on her form.

Anna suddenly recoiled from Yoh, screaming and covering her eyes. Manta watched as Yoh's eyes widened. Alcohol must have gotten sprayed in Anna's eyes.

"A-ANNA!" Yoh cried grabbing his fiance's shoulder, trying to take her arms off her face, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!!!" He whispered again and again as Anna tried to struggle out of his grasp. Panicking, Yoh looked around and spotted a basin of water beside his bed. Rushing to it, he cupped his hand and dipped it in. Rushing back to Anna before it dripped out of his hand completely.

"Anna stand still!" Yoh whispered, trying not to shout and alarm her even more. Anna refused to face him as she stood trembling, hands still covering her eyes. With a bit more difficulty and ignoring the sudden searing pain in his arms, Yoh managed to make Anna face him, and lower her guard. Anna still had her eyes shut tightly as she struggled to cover her eyes with her hands again.

"This wont hurt, I promise." Yoh whispered hoping she would calm down. Finally Anna opened her blood shot eyes a bit, tears streaming down. Yoh's heart lurched before he regained his senses and wiped his soaked hand over Anna's eyes.

Anna immediately relaxed as Yoh still with his hand pressed against Anna's left eye, steered her to his bed. Settling her down and forcing her to lay back, Yoh sprinkled a few more water droplets over Anna's eyes. After a minute, when Yoh wiped the tears off Anna's eyes for the third time, Anna opened her eyes and glared at him. Yoh couldn't have welcomed that glare more.

"I'm really sorry-" Yoh started before suddenly feeling nausea-tic. His right arm, now completely numb, bent as though on its own will. Suddenly, Yoh found himself barely capable of sitting upright and avoiding falling on top of Anna.

Frozen in place with both her arms holding her up, Anna stared at Yoh with wide eyes before turning her expression into a murderous glare.

Yoh chuckled sheepishly. For some reason he felt like laughing. He knew he would be dead. So why not laugh? It was a good day to laugh.

Manta sweat dropped as Yoh started chuckling, completely unfazed by Anna's glare. And then, it happened. This was when Manta had entered the room. He could see himself opening the sliding door as Yoh leaned over, closing the gap between himself and Anna and kissing her in record time. Too fast to let her realize what was happening. Or to allow her to stop him.

That was how Manta had seen them. Anna propped on her arms on Yoh's bed and Yoh half lying down over Anna. A badly cut arm bent on her other side and the other settled on his pillow.

Manta watched himself turning scarlet, closing the door quickly and disappearing from sight. While Anna's eyebrow shot-up in shock. Too surprised to register the slight skid of the door and Yoh, instead of backing off for his dear life, slid his arm up and settled on her shoulder. That was when Manta found Amidamaru's head popping out of the sliding door. Just in time to witness Anna relaxing and kissing back.

When Amidamaru's head disappeared, Yoh and Anna broke apart, staring at each other with unreadable expressions.

"I'm not going to clean up the mess you made in here." Anna said shortly, still looking at Yoh expressionless.

Yoh smiled and sat back. His arm didn't feel that numb anymore. Straightening herself, Anna quickly wrapped the bandage around Yoh's arm and forehead. Bandaging up the few cuts on his neck and having a look at the few bruises over his chest.

"They'll be fine on their own." Anna said, her voice a bit tensed as avoiding Yoh's amused eyes, she grabbed the emerald water basin and stood up.

Manta felt himself smile as he watched the half soaked Anna sigh and walk out of the room, as expressionless as ever. And Yoh settling back down where Anna once layed, looking at an opened and soaked magazine. With his expression, Manta doubted he was really reading it.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?"

Manta blinked and looked up as Amidamaru materialized out of nowhere.

"Who taped this?"

"One of the ghosts of the house. They're very found of Yoh-dono and Anna-sama."

Manta smiled uneasily, "I can understand why...I never thought they were like this with each other. I knew Anna liked Yoh but Yoh never showed he loved her."

Amidamaru laughed, "I don't think Yoh really give much thought to it. He doesn't when Anna tortures him, and didn't even when Tamao-sama kept blushing around him."

"Yoh knew about Tamao's crush?" Manta asked surprised.

Amidamaru shrugged, "I thought he didn't. But then I once mentioned it. He barely blinked, and just commented that he never thought I was the gossip type."

Manta laughed, "yeah, I guess I should have seen that." Looking back at the screen as Amidamaru entered Yoh's room and started talking to him, Manta smiled, "so this was their first kiss?"

"Well..."

Manta looked at Amidamaru incredulously, "They have kissed before?!"

Amidamaru smiled, "Anna sama was very angry when Yoh-dono quit the Shaman fight for Ren." Amidamaru winked at Manta, "More than she seemed later on."

Manta's eyes were now huge as he latched on to every word Amidamaru was saying. Though not clarifying his sentence, he could see where the samurai was going.

"Their kiss could be when Yoh-dono finally managed to make Anna-sama forgive him. Or..."

Amidamaru smirked, "No...I expect it was when Anna sama visited Yoh-dono's room. His last night in Funbury before he left for America."

Not catching on, Manta looked up at Amidamaru, "Oh?"

"They..." Amidamaru continued clearing his throat, "Spent quite a few hours together that night..."

"...oh..."

The two sat in silence as the screen grew blank, signaling end of the movie.

"Amidamaru...?"

"Hai Manta-dono?"

"Lets never speak of that again..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So? Was it tolerable? Please leave a review!


End file.
